I Promise
by Envyx13
Summary: He could still feel her hand in his, her head against his shoulder, her hair in his face, her eyes staring at his, her smile lighting his life, her soul with his. But it was gone, all of it. And he could never get it back. ByakuyaxHisana pairing.
1. Prologue

**I Promise...  
_By Melissa_**

**Disclaimer::** The background and characters of this story doesn't belong to me, but to Tite Kubo, creator of Bleach. All rights reserved. Constructive criticism is welcome. No flames please.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He saw her, her graceful beauty, her gorgeous eyes, her loving smile. He walked to her, slowly, memorizing everything there was to her. She radiated sunlight, surrounding her in light and made her skin glow. She stood by herself in a meadow of wild flowers, her hair blowing in the wind, her face lifted to the sky. Her eyes were closed, but there was a calming peace about her. Her hands were palm down, touching the very tops of the flowers, taking in their warmth and beauty.

He came up behind her and put his arms around her, holding her close. She didn't have to look back; she knew exactly who it was. She leaned her head back into the crook of his neck, fitting perfectly, as if they were made for each other. She took his hands in hers, replacing the flower's warmth with his. He closed his eyes, feeling peace and tranquility that he had never felt before. In the eye of the storm, she could be his anchor, his safe haven, his only light in the dark distance.

Suddenly, a great and encompassing darkness engulfed the field, casting it in shadows and coldness. She screamed, collapsing to the ground, clutching her chest. He didn't know what to do, what to think. Nothing could be comprehended in this madness, this chaos. His beloved was being taken away, swept up in the darkness and he knew he had to save her. But try with all his might, he could not take away her coldness, her fear, her pain.

And just as suddenly as the darkness came, it was gone, just like that. And without a moment's notice, she was gone. Swept up in the chaos, in the all encompassing shadows that still pierce is every thought and daily life. He could still feel her hand in his, her head against his shoulder, her hair in his face, her eyes staring at his, her smile lighting his life, her soul with his. But it was gone, all of it. And he could never get it back. All he could hear in the darkened meadow of dead flowers was her never-ending scream.

--------------------------------------------------

So this is just the start of a new story that will hopefully get finished in a relatively quick manner. I really wanted to write another Bleach fanfiction but I didn't want to do it over UraharaxYoruichi again. So I decided to do one based off of ByakuyaxHisana, his late wife. This is a story that I became really interested in so hopefully it'll turn out all right. Please let me know if things are incorrect or if it's too OOC. Watch out for more later!


	2. Chapter 1

**I Promise…  
_By Melissa_**

Disclaimer:: I do not own any of the characters of the background story line. That all belongs to Tite Kubo, creator of Bleach. All rights reserved. Constructive criticism is welcome. No flames please.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1**

"Hey Kuchiki! Get your damn head in the game! What hell is going on with you today?"

The sun was high in the sky and beat down on the heads of training shinigami. Byakuya looked over at his instructor, taking his gaze away from the distraction.

"What?" he asked, dumbfounded.

"Jeez Kuchiki, you've really been out of it recently. Trouble in the family?" The instructor chuckled, knowing that he had stepped over the line.

"That's none of your business. Now are you going to train me or keep gossiping like a girl?" Byakuya retorted, glaring at his instructor.

"Fine fine, don't get so upset. You know you don't even have to train. You're gonna become a captain, easy," the instructor said, tossing his head casually.

"We'll see." Byakuya squared his shoulders, trying with all his might to perfect his zanpaktou.

Later after practice, Byakuya went back to the royal house, hoping he could sneak away without being noticed.

"Byakuya, is that you?" He sighed, figuring that he could never make it past without his grandfather finding out.

"Yes, it's me. What is it?"

"How was practice? Captain yet?"

"No not yet and it was fine. Still trying to master my zanpaktou. It'll come though."

"Hmph. With your heated temper, I don't know how you can manage anything."

"Is there something you need, grandfather or are you just here to insult me?"

"Yes yes, all right. I have come to talk to you about becoming the head of this clan." Byakuya stopped in his tracks, looking back at his grandfather's still figure.

"What did you say?"

"You heard me. It's almost time for you, Byakuya, to take over this clan and become the head of the house."

"But you're still alive. Why would I take over now?"

"Because it's time for you. But before you can take over, a wife must be found for you."

"Oh." Byakuya thought back to practice and the lovely distraction he was able to encounter.

"Have you found any respectable noble girls that you are interested in?"

"Well, not really."

"Not really? So there is one. Who is she?"

"That's not what I meant. There isn't anyone."

"Hmph. If you don't find one, I'll have to arrange one for you. I can't wait forever for you to find your fancy."

"May I be excused, grandfather?"

"Of course of course. Goodbye, Byakuya." His grandfather walked off, his calm, hunched figure radiating power and serenity.

Byakuya walked to his room and fell onto his bedding. He stared at the ceiling for a long time, contemplating what his grandfather had just revealed to him.

"Me. Head of the clan. Can you believe that?" he said to himself, closing his eyes.

In the darkness of his eyelids, he saw her. Her perfect figure. He soft face. Her gentle smile. Her caring eyes. He saw her in passing, but he wished he could memorize everything there was to her. He didn't know her name, her clan, anything. He did know that he wanted to meet her. There was an aura about her that said serenity and tranquility. An aspect in his life that he had never encountered.

He stood up and walked out of his room, deciding to find her and meet her. The thought of talking to her made him antsy, nervous, and anxious. Feelings he had never felt before. Sensations he had never experienced before. And, like an addiction, he wanted more.

He walked around everywhere. The noble houses, the training grounds, the main marketplace. Nothing. He decided to try the Rukongai, the poorest division of Soul Society. He walked around for hours, searching high and low for this mysterious girl. And finally, he found her. She was smiling, talking with a friend, holding a large bag of rice.

She was exactly as he remembered. Gentle. Kind. Peaceful. Even just looking at her, he felt more at peace with everything around him. And with his temperament, that never happened.

He approached her slowly, listening to her talk.

"Well, I know I spent the majority of the money I have on this bag of rice, but I need it for the week. I have someone else I need to care for."

"I know, but what if it goes to waste? Then you will have wasted that money."

"Oh, rice never goes to waste. I'll use every grain."

"I'm sure you—Oh! Kuchiki-dono. Excuse us." They stepped aside and bowed their heads as Byakuya approached.

"No no, it's quite all right. You may call me Byakuya. I was wondering if I could speak with you?" He turned his attention to the girl holding the rice, her eyes going wide.

"Of course. I'll see you tomorrow Asaki."

"I'm sorry if I interrupted your conversation."

"It's okay. We've never talked to or even seen a member of a noble clan in the Rukongai!" she laughed, her eyes closing slightly.

Her voice was like wind chimes to him. It tinkled in the wind, sounding surreal but beautiful. Her violet-blue eyes shined in the sun, sparkling like diamonds in the water. Her skin was pale, glowing in the rays of the sun. He couldn't believe the creature in front of him. Her infinite beauty and selfless personality.

"Here, let me help you carry that. It looks rather heavy." He reached for the rice bag and took it out of her hands.

"Oh! Thank you so much, Kuchiki—oh, I mean—Byakuya-dono. I live just down the road. Not too far to walk." She led the way, looking over at him periodically.

"I'm guessing you're wondering why I wanted to talk to you."

"Yes, that was on my mind. But I would never actually ask. It's not my place." She looked at her hands, wringing them together. They had reached her house and Byakuya set down the rice bag. She was still looking at the ground, feeling insignificant. He lifted her chin to look at him, her eyes wide in confusion.

"I wanted to talk to you because you caught my attention. I want to get to know you. And I hope that you would like to get to know me." He smiled at her, feeling her peace wash over him.

"Yes, I would like to get to know you, Byakuya-dono. Very much so." She smiled, her eyes sparkling with happiness and gentleness.

"What's your name?" he asked, his hand on her face. There was a gentle care in his eyes that stunned her, her eyes growing wide. She relaxed, her own eyes exuding the same gentleness and care that his had.

As the sun was setting in the Rukongai, she put her hand on his, looking him in the eye.

"My name is Hisana."

------------------------------------------------------------

So there you go! The first actual chapter. I hope it met all of your Bleach, ByakuyaxHisana needs. more will be coming soon. I don't know exactly what the second chapter is going to be over.... that'll be tough. But I hope you enjoyed chapter. again, please let me know if it's too OOC or if it's horrible or if you absolutely love it. either way, comments and feedback is always nice to receive. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 2

**I Promise…**

_**By Melissa**_

_Italics= _Flashback

**Disclaimer::** I do not own any of the characters of the background story line. That all belongs to Tite Kubo, creator of Bleach. All rights reserved. Constructive criticism is welcome. No flames please.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Light. Bright flowing sparkles surrounded her head, like fairy lights. Her smile was mesmerizing, her face intoxicating, her smile all encompassing. Byakuya sat, meditating and thinking about his love, his whole heart. It had been three months since they had first met that fateful day and they had had many more meetings since.

"Byakuya, can I speak to you?" Byakuya's grandfather interrupted his memories, cutting through the peacefulness like a slash of chaos.

"Of course, grandfather." He stood up, blinking away his pleasant thoughts.

"I've noticed you're temper has dissipated some. Is there a reason for this sudden change in behavior?" His grandfather raised his eyebrows, wanting to know the secret his grandson had been keeping.

"No reason, grandfather. I've been trying to work on my temper before becoming a captain. I want to be the best leader possible." He lied.

"Hmm… well I've heard that you've been seen with a woman. Is this true?"

"I don't know who would have told you that but it certainly is not. I'm too focused on my captain's exam. Now, if you don't mind, I would like to go train. Excuse me, grandfather." Byakuya made a speedy exit before his grandfather could ask him anymore questions.

Three months. Three wonderful, beautiful months. She had invaded all of his thoughts. There wasn't a moment during the day and night that she wasn't on his mind. He still couldn't believe a woman could have swayed him as much as she had.

He escaped to his room, continuing his thoughts about the first day they spent together.

"_Hisana. That's a beautiful name." he smiled at her, making her blush._

"_Thank you, Byakuya-dono." She looked down, feeling ashamed._

"_Why are you looking down? Are you worried?" Byakuya raised her face to his, lifting her chin up with his hand. She looked into his eyes, her violet-blue eyes melting into his slate gray ones. He could see her entire soul, her life replaying behind her eyes. He could see her pain, her regret, her shame. He felt a deep pain in the pit of his stomach, an unnatural feeling. He couldn't believe someone so beautiful could have such unpleasant thoughts._

"_No, no I'm not worried. I was just thinking. No one has told me that before. It's… different." She smiled meekly, trying to look away. He held her face in his hand, forcing her to look at him. Her eyes raised to his once again, seeing the love reflected back at her._

"_Don't worry. I'm sure you'll get used to 'different.'" He smiled at her, feeling for the first time in a long time, happiness. "Will you accompany me to a special place? It's someplace I think you would like." He held out his hand, extending it to her._

_She hesitated, not sure of what to do. She looked at him, trying to see deceit, lies, malice. Instead, she was met with caring, affection, and love. She took his hand, and they took off. Running across the streets of the Rukongai, passing her neighbors. They looked at her in confusion as she flew by. _

_After several minutes, they stopped. She finally saw where they were. A beautiful secret garden only known to a select few. Trees as tall as the sky towered over her. Fields filled with multicolored flowers dotted the ground. Wheat grass that reflected the setting sun sparkled and glowed like a golden ocean. _

"_Wow…this is incredible…" she whispered, stretching her hands out to touch the tops of the grass. _

_Byakuya stood back to watch her awe. It was amazing. She walked through the fields, touching the flowers, marveling their beauty. She smiled, her face turned upward to the sky, the sun reflecting on her opalescent skin. She turned in a circle, her arms outstretched. She turned toward Byakuya, her eyes catching the sun's last sparkle, the violet-blues coming to life. _

_He couldn't breathe. Her essence, her spirit was enduring. She took his hand in hers, spinning him around in a circle with her. She laughed, sounding like a light tinkling of bells. He smiled, laughing with her. He couldn't believe how she could bring out a side to him he had never seen before._

_He pulled her into him, her eyes going wide. He wrapped his arms around her, embracing her. She closed her eyes, a small smile gracing her face. She rested her head against his chest, listening to his heart beat in time to hers._

Since that day, they had met over a dozen times, always in secret. It was against his family's rules to be with a commoner, especially one from the Rukongai's poorest district.

But he couldn't help himself. He needed to see her, to hold her, to be with her. Like an addiction, he couldn't be without her.

But what would his family say? What would his grandfather do? Would he ever become head of the Kuchiki clan?

But most importantly, he thought, if he had his Hisana, did it really matter anymore?

* * *

Finally, I wrote the second chapter! Sorry for the wait. College and a forgetful mindset is the reason for the extremely late update. I hope you all enjoy it. Please leave comments, I love reading them and is definitely one of the reasons I wrote the second chapter! Again, let me know if anything is too OOC and hopefully I'll have another update ready in a few days! Thanks everyone!


End file.
